


Surprise!

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been a long day, I need one of those hugs that turn into sex”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

_You suck_  
Kurt types into the Facebook chat. His professor just started to repeat herself for the third time, and, well, he heard her the first time.

_yes ;)_  
not now though  
why  
Sebastian types back almost immediately. Kurt’s computer chimes with the messages and he turns the sound off under glares from his nearby classmates. The professor is oblivious.

_It’s been a long day_  
I need one of those hugs that turn into sex  
But I’m in NY  
And you’re in Ohio

_Aw poor bby_  
Are you hurt  
Did you stick yourself on a needle

_Why do I even bother with you?_

_Cuz you like my ass_

_It IS a nice ass_

_Sure is_

_You gonna be home tomorrow?_

_Sure am_

Kurt glances around the room. Everyone is busy with either their own computers, or actually listening to the professor. Kurt still blushes when he types the next sentence into the chat box

_You gonna fuck me tomorrow?_

_SURE AM_  
fuck Kurt  
arent you in class???

_Wow, you used a question mark_  
Or, three  
Yes I am

_Good_

_What?_

_Nothing  
I have to go_

_I repeat: you suck_

_Yeah yeah  
 **Sebastian is offline**_

Kurt shuts down Facebook and glances at the clock. Twenty minutes left. The professor is on her fourth repeat. He pulls up a game of Hearts.

Twenty- _five_  minutes later they are finally let out of the classroom. Kurt is so distracted by the impending days of freedom that he completely misses the person standing in the corridor until he calls out

“Going somewhere, babe?”

Kurt’s head snaps up and he spins around.  _Sebastian_.

“What- how…?” He falters, takes in the beauty that is his boyfriend after two weeks of absence,  _stares_. “But, Facebook?” he says dumbly. Sebastian smirks and arches off the wall to come and stand before him.

“There is this invention, I don’t know if you’ve heard of it, but they call it ‘cell phone’, and nowdays you can use them to chat with people. For example, your miserable, horny boyfriend,” Sebastian says with the tone of someone talking to a five-year old.

Kurt glances around quickly, but the few people that are still mingling around them are not paying them any attention.

“I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow,” he says. Sebastian adapts a look of complete innocence.

“I could leave again if you want?” he says, backing away. Kurt quickly reaches out and grasps one of his belt loops, pulling him in again.

“ _No_ ,” he says. “Stay. Please.”

Sebastian smiles and slides his arms around Kurt.

“Yeah, you said something about needing a hug that turns into sex, so I thought I’d help you out on that.”

“How noble of you,” Kurt says dryly, but he’s also smiling.

“Yes, noble, that’s me. Also, I got a ride with my uncle, so.”

“When did you get here?”

“An hour ago, maybe?”

“And you came straight here?”

“Pretty much. Honestly, you were talking about sucking and fucking, you can’t blame a guy for showing up.”

“I think you should  _shut_  up,” Kurt mutters and finally kisses Sebastian to help him with that.

“Mm,” Sebastian hums against his lips when they break apart. “You want to move this to somewhere we can actually turn it into sex?”

Kurt presses himself closer to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist and sliding his hands into Sebastian’s back pockets.

“Yes please.”

Seriously, two weeks is a long time to go without sex. Kurt knows he missed it, but he didn’t know just how much until now, when he’s standing close to Sebastian, inhaling his scent and reveling in his body heat.

They make their way to Sebastian’s dorm, keeping close the whole time, and as soon as the door is closed behind them, Sebastian is pushing him up against it, kissing him with  _much_  more intensity than before.

“Fuck I’ve missed you,” he mutters against Kurt’s lips, grabbing his ass and pressing their crotches together.

“I’ve- I’ve missed you too,” Kurt pants back, sticking his hands in under Sebastian’s shirt and stroking his skin.

“Yeah? You’ve thought about me? You’ve jerked off thinking about me?” Sebastian inquires. Kurt can feel his smirk against the soft skin under his ear and he bends his neck to give Sebastian better access.

“Yes,” Kurt answers truthfully. Honestly, who wouldn’t? Sebastian presses even closer and Kurt can feel him grow hard in his jeans.

“What did you think about?” Sebastian asks, nibbling on Kurt’s neck and down against his collar.

“I-” Kurt arches up against Sebastian when he licks a particularly sensitive spot. “I thought about you fucking me,” he says. Sebastian bites down at the skin and Kurt gasps. “And me fucking you.”

“I like the way you think, Hummel.”

“Come on,” Kurt says and pushes Sebastian back towards the bed. “I’m not doing this against the wall.”

“Could be hot,” Sebastian says, but obediently lies down on the bed, looking up at Kurt through his lashes. Kurt drags his shirt over his head before straddling Sebastian.

“Maybe later,” Kurt replies and pushes down, rubbing their cocks together through their jeans. Sebastian is sliding his hands over Kurt’s bare chest, his thumbnails grazing over his nipples.

“Promise?”

Kurt grips the hem of Sebastian’s shirt and drags it over his head before crashing their mouths together again.

“I promise,” he says. “But now I want to ride you.”

“ _Ku-urt_ ,” Sebastian whines. Kurt smirks and backs off, standing up again.

“Take off your pants,” he orders, unbuttoning his own. Sebastian hurries to comply and rubs himself through his briefs while watching Kurt peel his own jeans off.

“I’m seriously never leaving you alone this long again,” Sebastian says and makes grabby motions for Kurt when his pants are completely off. Kurt gets back on the bed and straddles Sebastian again.

“But think of all the  _missed you_  sex we’ll be missing out on,” he mock pouts, ghosting his fingers over Sebastian’s arms and chest. Sebastian snorts.

“I think I could make it up to you if you were actually  _with me_ ,” he says and grabs Kurt by the neck to pull him close and kiss him greedily. His thumb grazes the spot where he bit down a few minutes ago and Kurt involuntarily jerks forward, bringing their hard cocks together again, through lesser cloth this time and  _fuck_ he’s missed this. He sucks on Sebastian’s bottom lip, then he moves his mouth lower, kissing Sebastian’s jaw and down his neck. He meets Sebastian’s gaze briefly, then he crawls down the bed, placing light kisses on Sebastian’s torso until he’s settled between his legs, mouth hovering over Sebastian’s crotch.

He pulls the briefs down just enough to reveal Sebastian’s cock and licks a stripe from the bottom up to the tip, where precome is already starting to gather.

“Fuck yes,” Sebastian breathes and brings his hands down to settle in Kurt’s hair. He doesn’t push, he just holds them there, pulling a bit when Kurt’s tongue grazes across a particular spot on his cock.

“Shit, Kurt, come on, stop,” he pants after a while, yanking Kurt’s hair to get him to pull off. “I’m gonna come,” he says when Kurt looks up at him questioningly. Kurt crawls up on the bed again and bends down to kiss him.

“That was kind of the point,” he says when they break apart.

“Mm yeah, but I want to fuck you, too,” Sebastian says and reaches into the bedside table to bring out the lube and condoms.

“I can live with that,” Kurt agrees. Sebastian holds up the lube to him, a silent question if he wants to prepare himself. Kurt shakes his head and Sebastian smiles, pleased.

“Lie down on your stomach,” he says to Kurt, and heat surges in Kurt’s stomach when he realizes what’s about to happen. He nearly falls off the bed in his haste to do as he’s told and he can hear Sebastian snicker at him behind his back.

“Fuck off,” Kurt mutters, completely without heat, and Sebastian drapes himself over Kurt.

“No, I don’t think so,” Sebastian replies sweetly, trailing his fingers down Kurt’s side and over his ass. He kisses Kurt’s neck, down his spine, and then settles into a position similar to the one Kurt just had. He spreads Kurt’s cheeks and leans in to lick without any preamble, making Kurt moan out loud into the pillow.

“God,  _Sebastian_ ,” he moans, pushing his ass up to get closer to Sebastian’s mouth. His boyfriend get the hint and drags his tongue across Kurt’s hole, getting him wet and probing him open. Kurt hears the snap of the bottle lid, and then there are wet fingers trailing over his ass cheeks and settling against the rim.

“Come on, just do it,” Kurt says from above him, trying to push back. Sebastian slides two fingers in at once, causing Kurt to gasp.

“Mm, you wanted to ride me, huh?” Sebastian murmurs close to Kurt’s ass. He slides a third finger in and twists them, brushing against Kurt’s prostate. He reaches for the condom and rips it open with his teeth, but he has to remove his fingers from Kurt’s ass to pull it on. Kurt whines at the loss, but Sebastian lies down on the bed again and grasps Kurt’s arm to pull him towards him.

“Come on, babe,” he says, holding his cock with one hand and settling the other on Kurt’s waist. Kurt puts his hands on Sebastian’s chest and takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He looks down between them and positions himself, lowering until he feels Sebastian’s cockhead brush against his asshole. He sinks down slowly, reveling in the feeling of having Sebastian inside of him again,  _finally_ , and yeah, Sebastian is most definitely not leaving Kurt alone for this long again, ever. He stills when he has all of Sebastian’s cock in him, just enjoying the fullness and the pressure. Sebastian is impatient though, he tries to push up and fuck him, but Kurt grounds himself more firmly on the mattress.

“Fuck, Kurt, come on,” Sebastian pleads, grabbing Kurt’s thighs and trying to get him to move. Finally, Kurt does. He raises himself up, slams down again, and Sebastian grips his thighs hard enough to bruise. “Yes,” he moans, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. Kurt seizes the opportunity and leans down to lick it, biting lightly at his pulse point and rubbing his forehead against Sebastian’s collar bone. He thrusts down particularly hard, and that sets Sebastian off. One of his hands flies up to grasp Kurt’s head and yank him up to kiss him, but it becomes more of a sloppy mash of lips and tongues. It’s good enough for Kurt though, he reaches down to grip his own cock and it takes only a few jerks before he’s coming, spilling over his hand and Sebastian’s stomach. He slumps down against Sebastian when he’s done, panting against his chest and ignoring the sticky mess between them and the burning in his thighs.

“That was quick”, Kurt says when he’s caught his breath. Sebastian lets out a breathless laugh that makes his chest rumble.

“Yeah. Give me a few minutes and I’ll make it up to you.”

Kurt reaches up to kiss him, soft and sweet this time. “I’m not complaining,” he says. “But if you want to go again, I’m all game.”


End file.
